


10 Days

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: October 22nd, 2009





	10 Days

The first “I miss you” happens approximately 27 minutes after Dan’s train leaves the station. His phone lighting up with four consecutive texts. 

_come back >.< _  
_i miss u already :[_  
_is that weird to say? you just left_  
_but i do_

Dan is forever thankful for the silent understanding that they no longer need to play it cool. They don’t have to downplay how strongly they’re both feeling this thing between them. That they’re very much on the same page. 

He’s not sure it would be physically possible to hide how far he’s fallen, how high he feels, after spending three days with Phil. 

He’s never been so grateful for an empty train compartment as he lets out an accidental squeak of glee. He didn’t think he’d smile again today, not after being forced to go back home. It doesn’t even feel like home anymore now. Phil...Phil feels more like home. 

_miss u 2 :/ so bad_  
_next week cant get here fast enough. not letting u go the whole time <3 _

*

The first Skype call has a brand new energy to it, almost bittersweet. That feeling of “just not enough” anymore, now that they know what it feels like to exist in the same space. Grainy connections and delayed audio could never do justice to Phil’s eye crinkles when he laughs or the way he hums quietly in understanding. 

“10 days”. Phil’s pouting and clutching a pillow on the screen like he’s trying desperately to recreate the sensation of having him in his arms. 

“That’s an eternity”

Dan can’t stop staring at the pillow being smothered into Phil’s chest, and feeling a phantom tightness around his middle. He’s already aching for something he shouldn’t even be accustomed to yet. It was only three days for Christ’s sake, he shouldn’t have this strong of a muscle memory. 

“My bed feels too big now. Nobody kicked me in the shin last night” Phil gives a dramatic sigh “I miss your boney limbs”. 

“Oi! They’re not boney! At least I don’t snore or anything”. 

Phil snores, but somehow it’s endearing in the same way that every quirk of Phil’s that should be off putting is somehow attractive. 

The nice part about Skype calls now is the safety in the knowledge that they won’t run out of things to say, that it won’t get awkward if things run past the usual hour or so they’re accustomed to. Dan was always afraid of holding Phil up, running out of things to say, or being generally annoying before. He’d find a reason to hang up or to switch to text. It felt safer. 

Those fears went out the window when they managed to spend almost 72 hours together while always finding something to talk about. It was a true testament to how well they fit together, in every single way.

Phil is the first person who seems to fully understand him and, outside of maybe his Nana, take him as he is unconditionally. 

So when the timer ticks into hour 3 of the call, he feels nothing but contentment. He’ll never have to wonder again if Phil’s attention and affection could only be given in short spurts. 

“I’m excited about the Halloween thing, but I kind of just want to say fuck it and be with you. I’m not a proper youtuber anyway”. Dan can’t help but think about the anxiety of being surrounded by people who are far more talented and cool than him. That Phil is one of them and he’s not. 

“It’ll be fun” Phil seems to perk up at the thought of the gathering. “You are a proper Youtuber. Trust me, I know about these things”. 

“And that’s your completely unbiased opinion right?” Dan can’t help the twinge of pride at hearing those words, but he also feels the need to be a cheeky shit. “Not because I got you off like three times yesterday”. 

Phil’s eyes go wide. Dan can see the cogs in his mind trying to find an appropriate response, deciding whether to laugh or admonish him. He’s learned that winding Phil up is one of his favorite pastimes. 

He apparently decides to ignore that last bit, but Dan can see the blush on his cheeks even through the webcam. 

“Dan, you’re really talented. They’ll love you almost as much as I…”

There’s the first brief pause of the night

“You’ll fit in.”

Dan pretends he didn’t hear it. He’d be lying if he didn’t almost let it slip out a few times himself. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t feel it. He does. 

He lets out another sigh. 

“10 days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/186356070691/10-days-g-775-summary-october-22nd-2009)


End file.
